


Toys

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2018 [26]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Plug, Dildos, F/F, Kinktober 2018, Korrasami - Freeform, LOK - Freeform, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex Toys, Smut, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2018: Day 26: ToysKorra and Asami own quite a few toys.





	Toys

”K...Korra.”

Asami said her lover’s name, it was barely above a whisper, yet the avatar heard it and a smile grew on her face as she looked at Asami. She was naked, her black curls covering some parts of her collarbone, and stopped right above her exposed nipples. Her face was a light red, and she had her eyes closed as she whimpered Korra’s name in pleasure.

Korra loved how Asami looked, and began pressing light kisses between Asami’s breasts, while carefully stroking her hips with her hands, causing Asami to moan again.

“You like that?” Korra asked, and Asami gave her a nod.

“Continue, please.”

“Do you want me to get the toys?”

“You already know the answer.”

Korra turned around and quickly got the small chest placed underneath their bed, and opening, revealing their slowly growing collection of toys. It was a hard choice, but she get a form ripped dildo, and a delicate plug, along with some lube.

She showed Asami the plug.

“Wanna use this?”

“Please…”

Oh how gorgeous she was in a state like this, Korra almost couldn’t take it, Asami was so perfect, so amazing, and all she wanted to do was to please Asami in any way possible. So she put some lube on the plug, gave Asami a signal before letting it touch her buttocks. Asami shivered for a second thanks to it being a bit cold, but nodded as approval, and Korra slowly inserted the plug into Asami. She immediately felt full in that so strange yet amazing way. Her juices were dripping from her entrance, and it almost became too much.

“Korra, please… use the dildo. I need it.”

“Of course.”

Korra held the dildo tight, and let it circulate Asami’s clit, causing the woman to moan as it rubbed against her. The hard material against her, she was so sensitive, and as pleasure hit her, a need also grew.

“In me, now.”

Laugh.

“Well, all you had to do was ask.”


End file.
